Uproar (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=III |category=Cute |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Scrambles the order of appeals on the next turn. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=yes |target=self |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no }} Uproar (Japanese: さわぐ Clamor) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Uproar has a base power of 50 and deals damage for 2-5 turns. During this time, the user cannot use any other move. is deducted only on the turn Uproar is first called. When Uproar is initially used successfully (i.e. when the user is not already making an uproar), it begins making an uproar that lasts until the user is no longer forced to use Uproar by its effect. While a Pokémon is making an uproar: * Pokémon that do not have cannot fall due to (including , which fails if the user does not have Soundproof), , and disobedience, or become drowsy due to . However, a Pokémon that is already drowsy due to can fall asleep during an uproar (even if it does not have Soundproof). * If a sleeping Pokémon that does not have Soundproof would make a move, it is woken up immediately before using its move. * At the end of each turn (including the turn the user calms down), any sleeping Pokémon on the field that do not have Soundproof are woken up. Even if the user of Uproar has the Ability , Pokémon with Soundproof are unaffected by a Pokémon that is making an uproar. The Pokémon will not start an uproar if Uproar fails to be executed completely, such as if it is used against a Pokémon (which would be immune to Uproar), a Pokémon, or a Pokémon with the Ability ; however, once it is making an uproar, it will continue even if it fails in such cases. In battles with multiple opponents, the user selects itself as the target, but hits an adjacent opponent that is selected at random upon each use of the move. Generation V onward Uproar's base power changed from 50 to 90. Uproar now lasts exactly 3 turns. When Uproar is initially used (i.e. when the user is not already making an uproar), any ing Pokémon on the field are woken up (even if they have the Ability or are not adjacent to the user). This is now the only time Uproar wakes up Pokémon that are already asleep. While a Pokémon is making an uproar, Pokémon cannot fall (even if they have or are not adjacent to the Pokémon making the uproar). Pokémon can be made drowsy by , but a drowsy Pokémon cannot fall asleep during an uproar (even if it has Soundproof). If Uproar fails to be executed completely—such as if it is used against a Pokémon, a Pokémon, or a Pokémon with the Ability —the user immediately calms down and is no longer forced to use Uproar. Description |Causes an uproar for 2 to 5 turns and prevents sleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar that prevents sleep for two to five turns.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for two to five turns. Over that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. Over that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. During that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. During that time, no Pokémon can fall asleep.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |29|STAB='}} 47 |29|STAB='}} |13|13|34|STAB='}} |13|13|39|STAB='}} 34 |27|27|27|27}} 37 |37|37 32 |32}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 25 |25|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 37 |37|STAB='}} |40}} |40}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} By Generation III In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Uproar causes damage to all opposing Pokémon nearby or in the same room and all Pokémon in the room or nearby will become sleepless. It also wakes up any Pokémon in the room. Prior to , it does no damage. It has no effect on Pokémon with the Ability. Description |The user and team members in the room gain the Sleepless status, so they cannot fall asleep. It also awakens sleeping team members.}} |Afflicts the user and team members in the room with a Sleepless status, which prevents them from falling asleep. It also awakens sleeping team members.}} | }} |It damages enemies in the same room. It also causes the Sleepless status to all Pokémon in the same room. If Pokémon are sleeping, they'll wake up immediately.}} |It makes everyone unable to sleep and damages enemies. It damages enemies in the same room. It also causes all Pokémon in the same room to be sleepless. Sleeping Pokémon will wake up immediately. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * The official Pokémon Adventures website mentioned that Wanda's knows Uproar but it hasn't used the move yet. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Uproar displays an animation during the end-of-turn message in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吵鬧 |zh_cmn=吵鬧 / 吵闹 |fi=Murina |fr=Brouhaha |de=Aufruhr |el=Κραυγή |it=Baraonda |ko=소란피기 Soranpigi |pt_br=Gritaria Tumulto (TCG) |pt_eu=Ruído Vozeirão |sr=Pravljenje Buke |es_eu=Alboroto |es_la=Gruñido |vi=Náo Động}} Category:Consecutively executed moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can heal non-volatile status conditions de:Aufruhr es:Alboroto fr:Brouhaha it:Baraonda ja:さわぐ zh:吵闹（招式）